Love is Life, and Life is Hard
by CALiixxGuRL7
Summary: The story is mostly in Hermione’s eyes. Of course it’s RH, with a pinch of HG. Hermione and Ron confess their feelings. Are they ready to tell everyone? A school dance, a snotty first year, jealousy, fights, shocking moments, and young love. What coul


Love is Life, and Life is Hard  
  
Legal Note: I don't own any of these characters...they own themselves. This is just a fan fiction.  
  
Summary: The story is mostly in Hermione's eyes. Of course it's R/H, with a pinch of H/G. Hermione and Ron confess their feelings. Are they ready to tell everyone? A school dance, a snotty first year, jealousy, fights, shocking moments, and young love. What could be better? Please R/R!!!!  
  
Completed  
  
Ratings:PG-13(just to be safe)–for language, snogging, and some illegal magic use jk!  
  
It was a summer like any summer...boring and dull, especially for me. My mum and dad were at work and of course I was here at my house, alone. I had already sent Harry and Ron letters, and haven't heard from them. All I could think to do was study...not that there was anything wrong with studying, but that my eyes were puffy and red from reading A History of Magic: year 5. That was my last book of course so I ordered some more books. I couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts...not to mention seeing Ron and Harry again, and I'd like to build a better friendship with Ginny...she's a bit shy. But hopefully we are better friends this year, because she is the ONLY girl that I can trust to tell secrets to. It's also good just to have a girl around you when you're constantly around immature boys. Suddenly I heard a loud swooping sound and saw Hedwig...I cheered up and went to open my window. Hedwig, obviously tired, sank down through the window and nipped my hand. I smiled and took the two letters that were tightly held in her beak and went over to my bed. I first opened Harrys:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I am so sorry it took me awhile to write to you but I had to sneak down to the cupboard at night and get parchment, and my bottle of ink. I hope you are doing well this summer. As you probably have guessed I'm not. One day Hogwarts should let students stay for the summer...well I have to go...see you at school, if not sooner!  
  
Lots of Love,  
Harry Potter  
  
I put the letter away and instantly knew that the second letter, Hedwig had brought was from Ron...by the sloppy handwriting on the front saying: Hermione.  
  
Hey Hermione,  
How have you been? Not well here...Mum is lecturing me about my room, Fred and George are teasing me about my life, and Ginny is being my little sister. How about you and Harry try to come here...you know to the burrow...I would love to see you here. I miss you so much, as a friend... ha ha. NO I LOOOOOOVE YOU SNOG, SNOG, SNOG. Oh gosh, I am so sorry...you guessed it Fred and George. I hate those arses. They are out to ruin my life. Watch out or they might send you a howler that spites mud...they did that to me on my 7th birthday. I guess I need to get used to it...well, I would love to hear from you...Lots of Love!  
  
I love you soo much I want to snog you...FRED STOP,  
  
Ron Your lover for life...ahh you know who that was...let me do this properly,  
Lots of Love,  
Ron Widdtly...Get out of my room George...okay there gone.  
  
Lots Of Love,  
Ron Weasley  
  
I burst out laughing...I missed him so much...how would he get Harry to the burrow though, I'll send Harry a letter.  
  
The weeks past by and all I could think about was going back to Hogwarts, nothing ever was interesting here...but suddenly I got an idea. Maybe Ron and Harry could come here...since my Mum and Dad got 2 free tickets to a Luxurious Cruise...they won't be home for awhile...I can do that, maybe I will call Ron.  
  
I walked to the phone, which was up against the huge mirror that; my mum got me for my Birthday, Dialed Ron's number, and waited.  
  
"Hello?" A voice on the other line said.  
  
"Hi, is Ron there?" I said waiting.  
  
"Oh...is this Hermione?" The voice said.  
  
"Yes...whose this?"  
  
"It's Percy...but hold on I'll get him."  
  
Then another voice came on, "Hello?"  
  
"Ron...hi, umm, I umm...have a great idea for the last two weeks of summer!"  
  
"Hermione! HI...did you get my letter? I have missed you so much! I can't believe you here...HI...oh, ...what's you idea?  
  
"Well, maybe...if we can, get Harry and you here at my house...my mum and dad are on a cruise...so?"  
  
"Sounds wicked to me...let me ask hold on."  
  
There were voices in the back round and then Ron again, "My mum said sure. They are going to visit Charlie and I didn't want to see him anyway."  
  
"Great...but what about Harry?"  
  
Ron seemed like he was going into an empty room because the voices I heard in the background were fading.  
  
Ron, now whispering said, "Once the family leaves I will say I am taking the bus, and I will drive dads car to your house and then we can get Harry...and then go back to your house...how's that sound?"  
  
"You know that's wrong...and a bit complicated. But if that's what it take for you to co, I mean for you guys to come then I am all for it. Come tomorrow right when you family leaves, drive to my house, and then when it reaches midnight we can go get Harry...alright?"  
  
"You got it...see you tomorrow!"  
  
I hung up the phone feeling better than I had in a long time.  
  
I caught myself just standing there staring into the mirror. I thought to myself, "I look a lot more mature..."  
  
My hair was straightening out, I was getting taller, and I noticed my chest was larger...even though I thought never in my life would that happen. I look like a nice looking young lady...I was never beautiful with that bushy hair, and I'm still not beautiful...because I still have some what of wavy hair, But I look nicer. Smiling I walked away from the mirror and into my bedroom. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep. Not anytime sooner was I awoken by the bushes outside my window rattle. I was shocked to see that the sky was dark...and I looked at my alarm clock, 1:23 am. I was sure that when I had gone to sleep it was around 3:00 p.m. Anyway, I walked to my window and looked outside. A blue car was hovering over the grass, and a ginger haired boy was in it.  
  
"RON!" I screamed.  
  
I ran outside and got in the car.  
  
"I thought you were coming later!"  
  
"I was but I woke up and found a note that said, "Had to leave sooner than we thought love you!  
  
Love,  
Mum"  
  
So I decided to come here earlier too!"  
  
I smiled, "Okay...but hurry and put this car into the  
garage...remember muggles aren't used to seeing floating cars."  
  
"Right." Ron said steering the car into the garage.  
  
We talked while getting Ron's things into the house.  
  
"Would you like something to eat or drink?" I asked.  
  
"Umm...some water, that's it."  
  
Ron's point of view  
  
Hermione and I went on the couch and talked about the summer.  
  
After that we pretty much watched telly, I could tell she was  
getting tired...  
  
She moved over near me and I still watched the telly pretending  
not to notice her sliding over. I think she was glad I wasn't  
watching her. We watched the telly for a long time when her head  
rested on my shoulder...and she was asleep.  
  
She looked so restful and beautiful...I went to sleep too.  
  
Hermione's point of view  
  
I woke up to the smell of pancakes. Such a heavenly sent to wake  
up to. I took the blanket that was on my legs and lifted my  
head, which was rested on a soft sea blue velvet pillow. Sitting  
up on the couch I could hear the pots and pans, which were in  
the kitchen, rattle. I turned my head and, looked over the couch  
in the direction of the kitchen. That ginger haired boy, sweet  
as can be...was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Ron...I didn't know you cooked."  
  
"Neither did I...all I had to do was read the directions, isn't  
that odd?"  
  
I shook my head and laughed.  
  
"Did you sleep on the couch also?" I asked.  
  
"Nah...well, for a little but then you kicked me off."  
  
I blushed madly and tried to hide my face, "Oh...sorry, so where  
did you sleep?"  
  
"I slept in your guestroom! Because I wouldn't have dared to  
sleep in your mum and dads room...not to mention yours."  
  
"Ah, it wouldn't have killed us...doesn't matter where you sleep  
as long as you sleep...my mum always says that!"  
  
"Well, I'm the guest so I thought it made since to sleep in the  
guestroom! Would you like some Roncakes?"  
  
I rolled on the floor laughing, because of what he said and how  
he said it...I love him.... He is SO funny!  
  
"Sure Ron...I'd love some Ron cakes!"  
  
We both sat down at the kitchen table, eating...and talking.  
Nothing at that point seemed wrong to talk about. I mean the  
mood was calm. So I decided to talk about me. A bit stupid I  
admit...but I wanted Ron's honest opinion.  
  
"Ron..." it took me awhile to get the words out, "I've,  
umm...noticed that people have been talking about us. Mostly about  
me. Not now...but, but when we were at Hogwarts, and uh...I wanted  
to know if you knew why."  
  
Ron looked at me as I spoke, but when I finished he looked down  
at his plate. He seemed to be having more trouble with finding  
his words than I did.  
  
"Hermione...remember when you told me we'd always be friends?"  
  
I didn't know where he was going with this but I said, "Vaguely  
but go on."  
  
"Well...I was sort sad when you, uh...said that." He took a deep  
sigh and looked around the room avoided my eyes and me. I  
thought he was done and was about to say something, but he  
continued, "May, Maybe this was a mistake...I, I have to go."  
Shocked, I stood up and grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"Ron...What are you talking about? You can't go...we have to get  
Harry...what's wrong?"  
  
"Hermione, I'm just...I'm really confused you wouldn't  
understand!" His words were harsh...but I understood.  
  
"Ron just tell me! I will get it!"  
  
"No, you won't understand, I...I don't even understand!!"  
  
"Ronald Weasley, explain everything to me right now. You can  
tell me anything!"  
  
"You sound like my bloody mother!"  
  
Ron sharply turned his back to me and ran to the guestroom and  
locked the door. I ran after him and tried to open the door. It  
wouldn't budge.  
  
"Ron would you just mind telling me what's going on in your  
head?"  
  
He was silent, and I knew what I had to do.  
  
I walked into my room and grabbed my wand.  
  
My mind was rushing with thoughts:  
  
Hermione what do you think your doing? You could get expelled  
for using Magic outside of school. Don't do this just for Ron.  
  
I tried to block my thoughts out but I went to Ron's door and  
said, "Alohamora!"  
  
The door swung open, Ron was sitting on the chair, staring at  
the wall. He had a blank expression on his face.  
  
I blinked a few times then shouted, "Ron...WHAT IS GOING ON!?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand...so just LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"I would understand if you would just bloody tell me. You know I  
am always here for you and you're always here for me so quit  
being so damn stubborn and tell me!"  
  
He looked up, eyes red and said, "I like you Hermione, always  
have and always will...I was so jealous when you didn't go to the  
ball with me. Every time you look the least bit interested in a  
guy I get so mad and jealous I suppose. I have seen the way you  
talk to me and understand you like me as a friend and still...I  
can't get over that! You need to give me a break...Once a guy has  
made up his mind about someone it stays..."  
  
I stood planted in to the ground. My eyes locked on Ron's. I  
started to walk toward him...I sat down next to him, cocked my  
head...and said; "Really Ron...is all that true? Why didn't you tell  
me before?"  
  
He waited for awhile than spoke, "You know what Hermione...I  
shared something that was stuck in my heart for awhile...and I  
need to rest...so, let's just go get Harry."  
  
The car ride to Harry's was hard...it was silent most of the way  
but I wanted to talk to Ron and sort this thing out. Though  
every time I tried to talk to him he ignored me...but finally I  
just spoke and didn't care if he was listening or not.  
  
"Ron... I am going to accept your feelings about me and believe  
me...if I ever liked someone...you'd be the first to know...and right  
now I do like someone, okay? I'm sorry but it's the same thing  
with a girl...once she has her mind set on someone it stays."  
  
It was silent for about 30 minutes...but then Ron spoke up, "If  
you don't mind me asking whose your lover boy?" Ron's voice was  
quite rude...but I guess I was willing to answer him.  
  
"Ron...you wouldn't even care."  
  
"Hermione...I DO care...just tell me!"  
  
"Are you really that thick?!"  
  
"That's mainly saying you like Harry!"  
  
"I like Harry as a friend you git...but Ron...the person I have my  
mind set on is YOU!"  
  
Ron jolted the car to a stop, throwing me forward and cutting my  
cheek. For all I know, knocking me out.  
  
Harry's point of view  
  
I had just received and read the letter Hermione had sent to me  
when I saw Ron and Hermione in Ron's dad's car. It was easy to  
get out of my house. Uncle Vernon had taken extra sleeping pills  
for his back pains he's been having, so he didn't even snore!  
  
"Hey Ron, Hey Hermi...what's wrong with Hermione, Ron?"  
  
"I didn't see a umm...tree and it came so fast...and I umm, had to  
put on the breaks...she was thrown forward and got knocked out. Oh  
God I hope she's all right. I've tried to wake her up. Get your  
stuff we need to get back to her house fast!"  
  
It was hours until we finally got to Hermione's house. Even  
though it may have been hours it seemed like days. With Ron  
trying to keep his eyes on where he was going...he stopped in mid-  
air ever so often to see if Hermione was all right.  
  
Once we got to her house Ron and I lifted her out and gently  
laid her on the couch. Since Ron had the guestroom I took the  
other couch beside where Hermione was.  
  
Ron looked so worried about Hermione, so he put an ice cold head  
ace that muggles use and put it on her head.  
  
To cheer Ron up I said, "She'll be alright Ron...don't worry.  
Let's just get something to eat and watch Telly. There's nothing  
we can do. If we took her to the hospital, the doctors would ask  
questions. We couldn't say we were in a car because we're not  
old enough. No doctor would believe any other story to a girl  
being knocked out!"  
  
"Okay...you're right."  
  
I sat next to Hermione on the couch while Ron took the nice  
bulky dark green leather chair.  
  
Hermione's point of view  
  
Waking up from my cheek, which was sore, I felt something near  
my feet. I kicked it trying to feel what it was...but then I heard  
a voice, "Ron she's awake."  
  
I opened my eyes to see Harry.  
  
"Hello Hermione...you okay?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes...I think, but thanks."  
  
Ron dashed over toward me, "HERMIONE...I am so sorry for what  
happened!"  
  
Ron sat down next to me and pushed back my hair, and gave me the  
sweetest peck on the cheek.  
  
I knew my cheeks were getting red but the numbness kept me from  
knowing. Suddenly the crash and everything else came back to me.  
I thought to myself:  
  
The crash must have knocked me out cold. Ron...was surprised to  
what I had said and slammed on the brakes...but if he got Harry,  
what did he tell him once Harry saw me in the front seat knocked  
out. I've got to know, if Ron told Harry about our feeling about  
eachother...well, Harry would freak. Besides it's our  
business...gosh, what WILL everyone think?  
  
"Ron, come here for a second please."  
  
"Sure Hermione."  
  
I walked Ron over into the kitchen while Harry was lost in the  
Telly and enjoying the show that was on.  
  
"Ron...remember what I said in the car?" I knew that he  
did...because, well...how could he forget?  
  
"Yes...and umm, about that was it all true?"  
  
I smiled, "Yes...but did you tell Harry?"  
  
"Uh...No! I wouldn't dare. This relationship stuff is new...we'll  
have to pretend that we are still friends!"  
  
"Okay Ron...but what did Harry think when he saw me knocked out?"  
  
"I uh, told him I didn't see a tree and you got thrown forward  
because I put on the breaks really fast."  
  
Shaking my head I said, "He believed you...ha. Oh, and what will  
Harry think when you gave me a kiss on the cheek."  
  
"Well, I was glad you were all right... And besides, Harry knows I  
love my friends and hate seeing them in bad shape."  
  
"True Ron, true."  
  
We walked back into the kitchen when Harry turned around and  
said, "What were you two talking about?"  
  
Ron and I...stuttering of course said, "Uh, the car crash."  
  
Believing another one of our lies, Harry said, "Oh, alright."  
  
The 2 weeks went by bloody fast; at least I thought so. To my  
surprise the boys actually enjoyed themselves.  
  
"Okay you two, tomorrow we wake at nine, pack our things, and go  
to the train station. Got it?" I said.  
  
Harry...a bit ahead of me said, "Uh...Hermione, how do you expect we  
get to the train station?"  
  
"Oh...I thought one of you knew. "  
  
"Well, I sure can't help you mates out. I never really DO think,  
and if I do...it's just by accident."  
  
Harry and I chuckled at Ron's joke.  
  
Ron's point of view  
  
Today was the dullest day of them all, frankly because all we  
did was study. Hermione didn't have to do, as much as Harry and  
I...but she enjoys it, so it wouldn't have mattered if she had to  
study a lot or a little. I had to study the most, mostly because  
I was too busy during the rest of the summer to study. Harry had  
to study a bit because it was hard getting his books every night  
and then putting them back without waking any member of the  
Dursley's family.  
  
We studied, and studied, and studied, and studied, and studied,  
and studied...I could go on and on forever if you wanted me to.  
Thank God Hermione thought we needed to get to sleep early,  
otherwise I would have just fainted. With my head blistering I  
went to sleep...at least tried. It was so hard to...I wanted to go  
to sleep like HELL...but I couldn't. I had the worst headache...so  
finally I just got up and went into the kitchen to get some ice  
cold water. As I went out I saw Hermione on the couch.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing up?"  
  
"I couldn't go to sleep, you?"  
  
"Same. Bloody hell too, my head hurts terribly from studying."  
  
"I must have pushed you two a little too hard. I'm sorry!"  
  
"Nah, it's okay. I needed to study badly."  
  
The night was long...and I had hoped Hermione would fall asleep on  
my shoulder again. But she didn't, she finally told me she was  
going to try to go to sleep. I told her good night and bored  
myself to sleep by reviewing what I had studied in my head.  
  
Hermione's point of view  
  
I was sharply awoken by my alarm clock. I pretty much ignored it  
but then I remembered we had to go to the train station and  
jumped out of bed. I brushed my teeth and hair, and dressed  
myself in a plain red shirt with a V neck and putting on a pair  
of pants, which had sparkles all over.  
  
I went into the living room and saw Harry and Ron, both on  
opposite couches...sleeping like babies. I didn't want to wake  
them...but I had too.  
Turning to Ron, I sat next to him and shook him softly. He  
wouldn't wake up so I decided to shake harder. Still, not moving  
at all, I decided to kiss him on the head. His eyes still were  
closed but I knew he was awake because of his cheeks, red as  
roses. He smiled and got up.  
  
"What made you do that?" He asked.  
  
"You wouldn't wake...so I gave you a little snog...he, he."  
  
"I was awake...I was just waiting for a kiss."  
  
I smiled and gave him a playful slap on the back of his head.  
  
Waking Harry up wasn't hard, I had asked Ron before to make  
Pancakes and Harry just sniffed the air and woke.  
  
A half hour later, all of us had changed, packed, and put all of  
our things near the front door so they would be ready when we  
left. The Pancakes were delicious...Ron's a great example of a  
wicked chef.  
  
After all of us were done eating, we made sure we didn't have  
anything else to pack, and started stuffing the car with our  
things. Harry and I, both wanted to sit in the front. I told  
Harry he could for awhile then I would for awhile...and we'd  
switch back and forth. We got in the car, Ron at the drivers  
seat, Harry at the passenger seat, and I was left with the only  
seat that was showing through all our suitcases. I didn't mind,  
because I knew it was just a car ride...and I wanted to sit in  
this place first so I could get it over with.  
  
Harry's point of view  
  
The sky was clear and we just crossed over a mountain that was  
hiding the train station. Finding a parking place out of sight  
from muggles was difficult. Hermione was in the back asleep...we  
didn't switch seats because she had been asleep for a while.  
Finally finding a parking place in the back of the train  
station, Ron turned off the invisibility booster and, slowly  
drifted the car down. It landed with a slight thud, startling  
Hermione. She woke with a fright and took a few minutes waking  
herself up, while Ron and I started getting our things out.  
  
The weather was cool. Not too hot, and not too cold. We have  
been having this kind of weather for days now. I don't mind it;  
it's very...soothing I guess. After all of us had gotten our  
things on to our individual trolleys; we walked through the two  
doors of the train station. The train station was terribly loud.  
Woman, Men, and children walked up and down the platforms of  
each train. Trying to keep together we swerved, swiveled, and  
ducked through every muggle in our way. Finally we got between  
platforms 9 and 10.  
  
To our surprise...every person at the train station froze, and  
stared at Hermione.  
  
Hermione's point of view  
  
It was weird...every muggle stared at me. I turned to Ron and  
whispered, "Ron...what's everyone staring at me for?"  
  
"Um, are you, you actually talking to me?"  
  
A pin could be heard through out the whole train station...but  
then everything went back to normal, and the muggles walked  
around like nothing happened. When I said everything went back  
to normal...I didn't mean Ron...or Harry.  
  
They were just staring at me...in a sort of goggle way. Sort of  
like, they were in total LOVE! Such a barbaric thought I  
know...but they WERE! I knew Ron was I guess you could say my  
boyfriend, but Harry was just...absolutely hanging on my every  
word, Ron was too.  
  
They started talking to each other and shooting loving looks my  
way.  
  
I glared at them and walked quickly through the platform wall,  
and rushed toward the train.  
  
I turned my head round and saw Ron and Harry...running, to me. I  
jolted faster than I had before, pushing my trolley to the man  
who puts them away in the train and went into the train. With my  
head rushing with mad thoughts, I was hoping this was all a  
bloody joke. I was trying to find a decent room. Finally I saw  
Pavarti and Padma in an empty room and asked if I could join  
them. They told me sure and I went in, locking the door behind  
me.  
  
"What's your rush Hermione?" Pavarti asked.  
  
"Nothing, just, Nothing...I'm fine!"  
  
"No you're not! Seriously...tell us! We can keep a secret!"  
  
"Yes...we won't tell!" Padma chimed in.  
  
"Fine," I sat down making myself comfortable and told them how  
it started, "Okay...me Harry and Ron were going through the train  
station when suddenly ever muggle stopped and stared at me. I  
ask Ron why and he just was stuttering. Like he thought never in  
his life would I talk to him. Then everything went back to  
normal. The muggles walked around like they never stopped to  
look at me. I looked at Ron and Harry and they looked all goggle  
eyed and started whispering things about me. They just hung on  
my every word like they were...were in LOVE! I ran through the  
platform and saw them running after me. Then I came in here."  
  
The sisters whispered to each other and then said, "So they  
desperately love you, and you just figured it out...what's the  
problem?"  
  
"The problem? THE PROBLEM IS THEY ARE MY FRIENDS...NOT LOVER  
PEOPLE! NOT OBSESSIONS...JUST FRIENDS!" I screamed and wondered  
maybe it was a spell. Even though Ron was my boyfriend already...I  
wasn't about to tell 'The gossip queens'. I mean I didn't care  
if they told people about Ron and Harry liking me because maybe  
someone knows why they do, and could help me.  
  
"Hermione, calm Dow..."  
  
Padma was cut off by a slam into the door. It was Ron and  
Harry...both trying to get in. I felt faint and sick. Harry was my  
friend...Ron was my boyfriend. Ever since we were in the train  
station they got all weird. I knew that Harry didn't love me...and  
I was sure if he did I would have found out earlier. Although I  
didn't know that Ron liked me before...but it doesn't matter. It  
has to be some sort of spell. I wanted to get to Hogwarts soon.  
I desperately needed to go to the library.  
  
"See what I mean? They are mad."  
  
"They look like obsessive freaks." Pavartie said flatly.  
  
We just stared at them...plainly as they tried to get in.  
  
"They are obsessive freaks...at the moment." I told Pavartie.  
  
They didn't get on our nerves...they actually were quite  
entertaining. They looked like mad apes trying to get food. I  
had brought my book bag and looked through it. I hit something  
hard with my hand and remembered I took my potions book with me.  
  
"Padma, Pavartie...come here, maybe there is something in here  
that will help me know a little more about Harry and Ron's  
behavior."  
  
They both walked over and sat next to me. I opened the large  
book, with a brownish tent to the cover and started scanning the  
pages for some sort of love potion.  
  
"Ah, Stop Hermione...there's one!" Padma screeched.  
  
I stopped and look through, that potion was definitely it!  
  
I read out loud, "This potion, if brewed correctly will give an  
effect on every man or woman (which ever you choose) to become  
obsessed or strictly in love with a particular person. The  
ingredients are two limbs of Galley weed, a strand of the  
person's hair you want everyone one to become in love with,  
after you have done that get every person you want to make fall  
in love a strand of there hair, and a proper brewed lilac  
liquid. The counter curse is easy. Just kiss the lips of each  
person who loves you."  
  
"Eww, you have to kiss Ron and Harry Hermione!!" Pavartie  
giggled.  
  
"Don't you dare rub it in you two, or I'll turn the spell on  
you! Then you'll have to kiss Harry and Ron!"  
  
They both stuttered, "Were we rubbing it in, uh no...just standing  
around. Minding our own business!"  
  
"Right. Bye...wish me luck!"  
  
"Uh...good luck!"  
  
I walked to the door with my book bag in my hand, unlocked it  
and walked through.  
  
"Hermione! Hi, come here! Come to this room with me! No dust or  
anything dirty! Just right for you!" Ron said grabbing my arm.  
  
"No Hermione, come with me...over to this room. I will buy you  
every kind of candy!" Harry said grabbing my other arm.  
  
I made a choice. First I'll go with Ron, and then I'll go to  
Harry. Oh God this better work.  
  
"Ron, I'm coming with you."  
  
"HERMIONE NO...PLEASE!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Ha, ha Harry. She likes me MORE!"  
  
I turned back and looked in Pavartie's and Padma's direction.  
They stood there trying not to burst out laughing. I glared at  
them, and turned back to Ron.  
  
Ron and I went into an empty room. He started talking about how  
He knew I would come with him and not Harry. I didn't really  
listen. I was nervous about the whole thing. Kissing Harry, I  
mean EW! Finally I just shut Ron up and kissed him on the lips.  
For how long? I have no idea. He had soft velvet lips. But then  
he pushed me away.  
  
"Whoa! Hermione...what's gotten into you?"  
  
Hugging him I said, "RON! You're back!"  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay? I never went anywhere. What's wrong?"  
  
"When we were in the train station someone cast a love potion on  
you and Harry. To love me...you guys were nuts. I brought my  
potion book along and found the potion that was cast. The  
counter curse was to kiss the people who love you on the lips. I  
had to run away from both of you and I locked myself in a room  
with Pavartie and Padma. You guys just slammed into the door  
trying to open it. Then I went out and you both grabbed my arms  
trying to get me into separate rooms with you. I went with you  
first. And now I have to go to Harry...AND SNOG HIM!" I was so out  
of breath when Ron said,  
"Wow...I got you to snog me with even knowing it. Sorry we went  
nu..."  
  
Harry opened the door and said, "You love HIM...NO!!"  
  
Ron looked at me and whispered, "You have to kiss him...oh God. If  
I woke up in the middle of our kiss...what will he think once you  
have kissed him?"  
  
"I'm scared...but I need to go for it, EW! Harry come here...and  
Ron, can you excuse us?"  
  
"Sure Hermione...and good luck."  
  
Harry walked over to me and sat down, sniffling.  
  
"Harry you are under a spell. You may not believe and this is  
the only way to get rid of it!"  
  
I went fast and kissed him on the lips, as fast as I could.  
  
"Hermione...you love me!!"  
  
I thought to myself:  
  
I have to kiss him longer, DAMN!  
  
I leaned over again and kissed him, for 5 seconds...I counted and  
then he pushed hard on me.  
  
"HERMIONE...WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET OFF ME!"  
  
As he and I walked down the halls passing loads of rooms I told  
him everything. I was so tired of explaining but he was the one  
I really needed to explain to.  
  
"Okay, I understand now," Harry said while we stepped into the  
room that Ron was in, "Hey Ron."  
  
"Is he back Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah...I say though, no offense Harry but you are a terrible  
kisser."  
  
With his mouth moving up and down he couldn't say anything.  
Finally he got some words out, "I never."  
  
Ron and I laughed. But then Harry spoke more; "Oh and I suppose  
Ron was better?"  
  
Ron and I looked at each other. I knew the answer was yes. But  
then Harry would get an idea that we were somewhat together.  
  
"Well, in a way yes. I mean better than you. It's just freaky, I  
never thought I would kiss my...my friends!"  
  
"Ah, I bet I was better Hermione. I've had experience!" Harry  
said sitting down on the seat across from Ron and I.  
  
"Oh...Hermione, Harry's right. I saw him kissing his teddy one  
time. Sorry Harry...you've had sooo much more experience!"  
  
"Shut up Ron!"  
  
"Okay, okay! I was kidding!"  
  
Harry straightened up and said, "Well, Hermione...how did we get a  
spell cast on us? And who did it?"  
  
"Well, I suppose it was a wand tentler...you probably don't know  
what that is. Well what it is, is a potion that has a special  
wand that goes with it. You pour the potion into the wand and  
simply state some words and point it in the person's direction.  
Now...who did it, I have no idea."  
  
The train ride went by fast. All we did was eat candy and  
discussed what had happened. I bought Frizzles, which are  
vanilla flavoured candies. I popped four into my mouth. This  
insulted Harry because I told him his breath was bad. Finally it  
was time to change into our robes. I went out first, then Harry,  
and then Ron. We all came back and saw Hogwarts. It is such an  
amazing sight. None the less we got all of our belongings that  
we took on the train and sat comfortably waiting and watching  
for the train to stop.  
  
When the train finally did stop. We all jumped up and went out  
our room door. We couldn't go anywhere, because everyone also  
went out of their rooms and there was a huge line of people down  
the one hallway of the train. I leaned up against the cold wall  
and rested. I knew we wouldn't be moving soon. I needed to rest,  
I just couldn't believe I had to snog Harry, I also couldn't  
believe someone would cast a spell on Ron...or Harry. It's just so  
strange I think.  
  
I was awoken by a sharp nudge on my shoulder from Harry. Shaking  
my head I opened my eyes and saw that the line was all the way  
at the entrance of the train. Picking the things I had dropped  
while I was a sleep, I walked down the hallway and turned out  
into the dark cold night of Hogwarts.  
  
Once I turned out, my whole body went limp with joy. My insides  
felt tingly and I was the happiest person. To be at Hogwarts  
once again, was to be home. I turned around to see Harry and Ron  
in as much amazement as I was.  
  
I heard Ron mutter to himself, "We're home."  
  
I walked slowly toward Hogwarts. Just gazing, at the beautiful  
sight. No words could describe what I was feeling. I followed  
the long crowds of people, into the doors of Hogwarts. We had to  
stop for a little, waiting for people to drop their things off  
at the steps. Finally it was my turn.  
  
I set down my 3 suitcases. One was full of my clothes, one of my  
accessories, and one filled with all my books. I waited for Ron  
and Harry to do the same. We walked side by side. Just smiling,  
I knew all of us were glad to be here. I wanted to say it, so I  
broke the thick silence.  
  
"It's absolutely amazing isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it is." Harry whispered.  
  
We passed picture after picture, swerving past walls, going  
toward the Great Hall.  
  
"I don't remember that picture being there." Ron said confused,  
looking at an Old Lady in a Dotted Light blue dress.  
  
"Well, I have been here for a long time *Little Boy*."  
  
The Picture of the Old Lady said.  
  
"Ha, I'm not little...I'm 15." Ron said, and stomped off away from  
the picture.  
  
"Sorry, he's a little sensitive." I told the Lady.  
  
"No problem my dear."  
  
We walked and walked until finally we got to the Great Hall doors.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood there and said, "Welcome 5th years to  
Hogwarts. Please seat yourself at your right house table and don't do  
anything else until told to do so. Thank you." She walked over to the  
doors, pulled the handle, and opened the doors.  
  
It was amazing; the room was filled with lit candles floating in mid-  
air. The ceiling fit perfectly to the real night sky outside of  
Hogwarts. We walked down the hall passing cheery faces. And the  
atmosphere was perfect.  
  
Striding toward the end of the Gryffindor table I spotted a small  
group standing looking at the Teachers.  
  
"Aww, aren't the first years so cute?" I said pointing.  
  
"They look like a crowd of ants just waiting to have a bad temper and  
bit our heads off." Ron laughed.  
  
"Oh do shut up Ron. Do you have to be so ignorant?"  
  
"What? Are you going to date one?"  
  
I glared at Ron but then proceeded to sit down at the table.  
  
Once everyone was at they're house table...the sorting hat began his  
song.  
  
"I'm not a normal hat, you may have already seen.  
  
I'm a talking hat and I tell you where you ought to be.  
  
I've been here for years and years and from that I'm pretty sure.  
  
There's not a child in here that I do not adore.  
  
So just remember there is no favouritism in this very school.  
  
And if you think there is, then you are measly just a fool.  
  
I sort for friendship to guide others on their way.  
  
If you hold back, you surely will be astray.  
  
I'm not a normal hat, you may have already seen.  
  
I'm a talking hat and I tell you where you ought to be."  
  
It was silent for a few seconds, but Professor Dumbledore's sudden  
clapping broke it. It built up until the whole Hall rang with  
clapping, cheering, and whistling.  
  
Then Professor McGonagall spoke up, "Let the sorting begin," She held  
out a piece of parchment and read, "Brandon Tilstocks!"  
  
A skinny blonde haired boy shivered his way up and sat on the stool.  
Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head, and these  
were the hat's words, "Ah...hmm, bravery yes, but there isn't enough,  
more of kindness...hmm. HufflePuff!"  
  
The boy jumped off the stool almost knocking it down.  
  
Everyone at the HufflePuff table ran to meet Brandon. He was blushing  
as I could see. But then Professor McGonagall went on.  
  
"Kayla Red!"  
  
An Auburn haired girl walked up and sat on the stool just as Brandon  
did.  
  
"Bravery oh yes, Courage, Strength...perfect for only one. Gryffindor!"  
The sorting Hat said in its usual mystifying way.  
  
The girl's face shot up with excitement and ran to our table.  
  
She had beautiful wavy auburn hair with green eyes. She was adorable!  
I never would have seen a prettier girl! She didn't seem shy at all. I  
wanted to be the first to greet her.  
  
"Hello Kayla!" I said handing out a hand for her to shake.  
  
"Hi! I am so excited to be in Gryffindor! What's your name!?" She  
squeaked while shaking my hand.  
  
"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter!"  
I said pointing.  
  
"Hiya Kayla!" Ron smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Harry said standing to greet her.  
  
"Are you...umm...really Harry Potter?" Kayla said with her eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah...yeah I suppose I am."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and mimicked, "Are you um really Harry Potter?"  
  
I smacked Ron on the arm and he smiled.  
  
"Wow, my parents have always wondered about you! You're a legend!" She  
said while sitting between Harry and I, "And you, are you his  
friends?"  
  
"Yeah we are." Ron and I shook our heads.  
  
~Meanwhile the sorting was on its last person. Melanie Tress was to go  
to Slytherin.~  
  
Ron's Point of View  
  
"This Kayla Red girl reminds me a lot like Hermione." I told Harry as  
I dipped my spoon into my Stronla soup.  
  
"Well, I suppose in a way she does act similar. I mean the greeting to  
me was 'Are you um really Harry Potter' and that's how Hermione  
greeted me the first time we met."  
  
"You're right. Look at 'um! Just talking away...probably about books and  
such."  
  
Hermione's Point of View  
  
"You know I've always wanted to come and be a student in Hogwarts.  
Brilliant place. But I'm an only child and my mum and dad are muggles.  
So it was sort of luck. I'm so glad I'm in Gryffindor too, the first  
person I saw here was...um, I think Ron is his name. Anyway, don't tell  
because you're friends and all, but he's a mighty fine bloke. Don't  
you think?" Kayla whispered.  
  
I was startled by this question and had to think fast, "Uh, yeah...I  
mean no! No...he's a good friend, but not like that."  
  
Kayla giggled and looked in Ron's direction.  
  
He glanced at Kayla and then turned to Harry who was biting his lip to  
keep from laughing too hard.  
  
Ron's Point of View  
  
"Oi, do shut up Harry..." I smacked him in the arm.  
  
"Sorry mate, but I think she fancys you!"  
  
I blinked down at my soup and started spinning the spoon in it. I  
looked back at Kayla and she smiled then started giggling to Hermione.  
I smiled back then looked down at my soup and rolled my eyes.  
  
~AFTER THE FEAST~  
  
Harry followed Hermione and I as we guided the first years to the  
Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Once we got up the stairs Hermione went in front of the Fat Lady's  
picture and said in a proud voice "Laseo." The picture flew open and we  
all rushed inside.  
  
I looked around and was utterly bewildered. It gets better every time I  
see it. I loved being here! Everyone around muttered and pointed in  
excited voices. They were all interrupted by Hermione's voice yet again,  
"This is the Gryffindor Common room. The boys dormitory is upstairs and  
down to you're left. And girls...same on the right. Professor McGonagall  
has asked me to remind all of you that we are having a welcome dance in  
three days. Please attend this at 6:30 PM. We'll be happy to see you  
there. Ron, do you have any things you'd like to say as a prefect?"  
  
I stared at her in a 'what the' kind of way and she replied by shrugging  
her shoulders. Stuttering I started, "Uh...boys, don't go to the girls  
dormitory's...the stairs leading there will turn into a slide keeping you  
from that."  
  
A first year girl then shouted, "What about us girls? Can we go to the  
boys dormitory?"  
  
I bit my lip and said, "Well yeah...because girls are more trustworthy.  
Not...Not that I think that but this common room was made that way. So  
anyway that's all...have a great year or whatever."  
  
Everyone went up the stairs leading to each dormitory. Harry walked over  
to me, the same with Hermione.  
  
"Hermione there is a dance?" I asked.  
  
"Yep, it's just something some teachers said to do."  
  
Harry's Point of View  
  
After everyone had cleared the common room and went off to bed Hermione,  
Ron, and I were the only ones left. Hermione was sitting next to the  
fireplace in a large chair reading a book. Ron was sitting on the floor  
leaning up against the couch. And I was kneeling on the floor petting  
CrookShanks. I was getting pretty tired and was going to ask Ron if he  
would come along to bed also but he seemed too deep into thought. So I  
wasn't going to disturb him.  
  
"I'm a bit tired, I'll see you two in the morning...night."  
  
Both of them nodded their head but didn't look up.  
  
Hermione's Point of View  
  
Harry had left for bed so it was just Ron and I. The common room was  
dark except for the few feet of light that came from the crackling fire.  
Ron was staring into the fire daydreaming of what I could not tell. He  
was sitting quite still. The fire roared, sparked and then died down.  
Now the common room was dim...I could barely see Ron himself.  
  
"Ron...?"  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"Uh...nevermind."  
  
"Come on Herm, what do you want?"  
  
I wanted to ask him to the dance but I hadn't really given it a lot of  
thought.  
  
Come on Hermione just ask him. Or maybe you should wait for him  
to ask you. Oh bloody hell why do relationships have to block  
conversations. Go for it...just ask him.  
  
"Okay...you know the dance?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
See Hermione so far so good...  
  
"Well, I know it's a bit childish and what not but..."  
  
"I don't think it's childish at all," Ron interrupted.  
  
Great going Hermione, just ask him stop stalling you over obsessed  
idiot. COME ON!!!  
  
"Right...not childish, that's what I meant."  
  
"Hermione where are you going with this?"  
  
"Well...uh, will you help me with decorations for it?"  
  
WHAT!?!?!? IS THAT ALL YOU COULD THINK TO SAY!?  
  
Ron's Point of View  
  
Guess it was too good to be true. Budger, I thought she was going to ask  
me to the dance.  
  
"Yeah, sure. It'd be......fun."  
  
"Heh...yeah, fun. I'm uh tired. Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Hermione made her way up the girl's dormitory stairs and turned the  
corner out of site. The room now was misty black.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
I woke up with a strain in my back. The foggy sunrays peaked through the  
window, making me squint.  
  
"Ufhhhh!"  
  
Something hit my stomach. I looked up at Harry; he was flinging clothes  
everywhere.  
  
"Harry, mate, what the hell are you doing?  
  
"Oh, you're awake. Good. Help me."  
  
"Help you with what?" I rubbed my eyes.  
  
"I'm trying to pick out some clothes for the mid-night dance."  
  
"You got asked out already!?"  
  
"Nah...I'm just pretty sure Gi- someone will ask." Looking flushed, Harry  
buried his head under some more clothes.  
  
"Harry...you still think Ginny likes you?"  
  
"Wha- She doesn't!"  
  
"Ha, you're so gullible. Mate she's absolutely mad over you."  
  
"Good, now help me find some clothes for the dance. Wait...who you going  
with?"  
  
"Probably no one."  
  
"Hmm, how about Parvati?"  
  
"Oh Harry come on!"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Well, I mean if you're disparate."  
  
"Yeah well I'm not."  
  
"Okay anyway, what should I wear?"  
  
Hermione's Point of View  
  
I sighed from exhaustion when Kayla ran in from the Fat Lady's picture.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Are you going to the dance?"  
  
"Um, yeah...I kind of have to."  
  
"Wicked! I'm going to ask someone."  
  
Kayla went on about the dance and how it's going to be good fun. I was  
eating a bowl of laxton soup when she said, "So anyway I'm going to ask  
that mighty fine bloke Ron."  
  
I spit out my spoon full of soup covering the floor.  
  
"Ahh!!" Kayla jumped out of the way.  
  
"Sorry, just...choked."  
  
I went back up to the girls dormitory to change.  
  
Ron's Point of View  
  
I was just coming down from the boys dormitory when Kayla dashed towards me.  
  
"Ron, just the person I was looking for."  
  
"Hey...Kayla, right?"  
  
"That's me...I was wondering, are you going with anyone to the dance?"  
  
My heart started pounding I had to think of an excuse.  
  
"Well, uh...no, but umm..."  
  
"GREAT! Will you go with me?"  
  
Silence clogged up the room.  
  
"Well...will you Ron?" Kayla said as she stood with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Aren't you a little um...young for me?"  
  
"Well I never!" She said taken aback.  
  
"No I don't mean it like that!"  
  
"Save your breath! I thought we could have had something." She stomped out of the common room.  
  
"Hahahahaha." Someone behind me laughed.  
  
I turned around to see Harry, face flushed, and bursting with laughter.  
  
"What the bloody hell did she mean by 'I thought we could have had something' Ron?"  
  
"Beats me. Breakfast?"  
  
"Race you there!"  
  
"Oh you're on!"  
  
Hermione's Point of View  
  
Thoughts ran through my head as I headed to Breakfast.  
  
See Hermione, this is what your 'great' theory does. It gets you no where! You and Ron could have gone to the dance but nooo you had to but in a bloody lame excuse. GREAT GOING!!!!!  
  
"Aww little Granger have something on her mind?"  
  
I jumped to see Peeves coming out from the wall on my left.  
  
"Leave me alone right now Peeves."  
  
"But I can help." He floated there, arms crossed, sniggering.  
  
"Save your breath." I started walking faster. I was close to the Great hall. I kept my head down so Peeves couldn't see the emotions I was hiding.  
  
"I can save my breath for a long time. See unlike you alive people I have no use for breathing."  
  
Ignoring him I walked faster, going up the stairs to the Great hall but then...  
  
"uffffff!"  
  
"Oh sorry Hermione! Me and Harry were racing here and then you came and, oh are you alright?" Ron knelt down to see if I was okay.  
  
"Haha I won Ron!"  
  
He looked back at Harry who was standing at the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
Getting up and brushing my skirt I said, "Yeah I'm fine just fine."  
  
"Um...okay."  
  
As peeves turned the corner he was singing 'Granger and Weasley sitting in a tree K I S S I N G.'  
  
We all walked in the outstanding Great Hall and took our seats for breakfast. We all were rather late so only a few people remained. I took eggs and a sausage laf. I fancied sausage laf's. They were mainly a magnificent bread rapped around a sausage lump which was sealed with honey. Nothing better to wake you up.  
  
I didn't want to stay around Ron too long, I was beginning to think I ruined our friendship. We haven't talked normally since we got together. He was like an annoying virus stuck in my head. He was all I could think about. Maybe I should end our relationship...  
  
Harry's Point Of View  
  
Hermione and Ron were being extremely quiet that morning at breakfast. Neither one of them looked at eachother or talked. I decided to bring up the dance for a conversation starter.  
  
"So, the dance...what are your thoughts on it Hermione?"  
  
She jumped at hearing her name.  
  
"Uh, the dance well, I suppose it's a nice idea. Yeah...that's all."  
  
She was very twitchy and Ron was noticing too.  
  
"Well, Ron, what do you think about the dance?" I said. Mainly realizing that my 'conversation starter' was running into the ground.  
  
Ron glanced at Hermione who had her head down facing her food.  
  
"I think it's quite thoughtful," Ron said now more seriously, "It...uh, it gives us, I mean people the chance to get to know eachother. Not as friends but as something else."  
  
Hermione raised her head a bit, and I could tell there was a tiny bit of a grin.  
  
I thought Ron was done but he wasn't.  
  
He hesitated for a moment, took a death breath, and turned to face Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," Ron lifted her chin so that they were staring eye to eye, "Will you please save me from all the nights I've been dreaming about you, and go with me to the dance?"  
  
Hermione's Point of View  
  
There, right there Hermione. He asked you!!!! He really asked you. Go, go, go, go tell him YES!!!  
  
Ron's Point Of View  
  
Hermione smiled, and I knew what she was going to say.  
  
She took a death breath and was about to say something when she pulled me towards her and kissed me.  
  
I broke the kiss and said, "I'm guessing that's a...yes?"  
  
She laughed, "Yes Ron Weasley, that's a yes."  
  
Hermione's Point of View  
  
It was the day of the dance and I just couldn't wait. It was the best thing in the world to solve me and Ron's relationship problem.  
  
I got up early so I could eat breakfast without Ron or Harry. I wanted to have that morning just to ponder.  
  
The mail came early that morning. A black and grey barn owl dropped 'The Witch Weekly', my new books mum and dad sent, and...flowers? Into my lap.  
  
I put aside the other things and looked at the flowers. They were all shades of blue. Dark, light, and a very elegant shade of blue.  
  
Taking the note from the flowers I noticed Ron and Harry coming down the aisle of the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw tables. I quickly put away the flowers and note.  
  
Damn those two. I can't have 10 minutes of privacy.  
  
"Hey Hermione whatca' up to?" Harry said sitting down in-front of me.  
  
"Um, nothing...I was just finishing up breakfast," I said scrambling for my things getting ready to leave. "Well I suppose I'll go, I came early so I'm done now. See you boys later."  
  
Before leaving the table, I stuffed the flowers in my bag knowing I had just well damaged them.  
  
"Bye." They both mumbled as they stuffed their faces with eggs, and such.  
  
Walking down the hall I reached the Fat Lady's Picture.  
  
"Dassylog." I shouted not looking up at the picture as it swung open.  
  
To my surprise I saw Kayla and another boy sitting on the couch giggling.  
  
They stopped talking when they saw me.  
  
"Oh, hello Granger." Kayla glared.  
  
"Nice to see you too Red." I glared back sarcastically.  
  
"You've obviously haven't meet my boyfriend Ted." She stretched the word boyfriend as she spoke.  
  
"No you're right I haven't, and it's honestly not like I wanted to."  
  
I started walking up the girl's dormitory.  
  
Ted and Kayla's giggling faded as I walked down the hallway to the dormitory.  
  
I dumped my things beside my bed and pulled the flowers out of my bag. Some of the pedals had fallen off, bent, or were smashed.  
  
To be honest I didn't really care I wanted to see the note. Fumbling through my bag I found the note and I opened it.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Most likely you know who this is. I'm honestly sorry we haven't been talking. I'm just, well nervous I suppose. I really think I sound stupid telling the truth but I don't want to lie to you. I just hope we are going to the dance with eachother. Well I'll see you later.  
  
Love you tons,  
Ron  
  
P.S  
  
I do expect something back for this letter I wrote. And I'm not ruling out kisses(!  
  
I grinned from ear to ear. Ron had a way with words, no matter how idiotic they really were. I decided to write a note back.  
  
Dear Ron,  
It's not only you that's nervous. I am as well. I haven't had a boyfriend before so I'm new at this. I'm going to give you a gift and I hope that will explain everything. Meet me after Herbology class, at the gate entrance to the Quidditch field.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S  
Thank you so much for the lovely flowers.  
  
I folded up the note and sealed it with a big 'H' on the back.  
  
5 minutes before Herbology class I gave Ron the note and took off to take my seat, even if I was early. All through class I wasn't listening. I was trying to gain self confedence. Not the easiest thing to do mind you.  
  
Finally class was over and I rushed out the doors getting to the Quidditch gates. I turned around to see Ron coming towards me with that big lopsided grin of his. 'Bloody hell...that always makes me weak in the knees' I thought as I rested my head on the gate.  
  
"Hey mione...what did you want?" Ron smiled.  
  
"I told you...I wanted to give you a gift." I was trying to stall this as much as possible, but it was useless.  
  
"...and that gift would be...?" he said, not wanting to waste any time I could tell.  
  
"This!" I pulled him into my arms and gave him a huge snog. Our teeth clashed but we didn't notice. The quick snog I wanted to give him became a deep romantic snog. I didn't care. My mind had no thoughts. The world was mine...most importent Ron was mine. The lack of air was getting to me, so I pulled away gently. Blushing to a point I've never gotten to.  
  
Ron's Point of View  
  
The dance was tonight and I was nervous after that performance Hermione and I had. Ginny and Harry were out for a stroll before the dance, while I was stuck in the boy's dormitory sweating my skin off.  
  
"DAMN, now I have to take ANOTHER shower!" My blood was getting to a boiling point.  
  
After the shower I got a white T-shirt on, with khakis. I really had nothing fancier since Hogwarts hasn't done a mid-night dance before so I wasn't expecting it.  
  
I got everything together...I had not realized what time it was when Harry burst through the door.  
  
"RON! THE DANCE IS IN 10 MINUTES. Get your stuff and let's go mate!" Harry grabbed my arm.  
  
"I'm coming, don't have a cow."  
  
We walked out...or rather ran out through the portrait towards the Great Hall. I slowed down making sure Harry did too.  
  
"So Harry...how was your 'stroll'?" I asked.  
  
"Oh...um...good." He put his head down from a shade of red that was creeping up his face.  
  
"Oh come on, you know its bad luck to see the 'bride' before the wedding." I smiled.  
  
"Oy!" He said slapping me on the back of my head, "Shut up!"  
  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"  
  
As we entered the Great Hall, we had to shield our eyes from the candlelights. Golden candles lit from every point. The tables were staked on the side covered in elegant maroon blankets, looking more or less like a cape from a King. Lady Luck had it...all the boys were here. No girls to be found. Groups of Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors boys were gathered around looking for their dates. Oddest thing indeed but I'm sure it was meant to be this way...at least I hoped.  
  
Hermione's Point of View  
  
Ginny burst through the door as I was finished putting on my dress.  
  
"Oh sorry Hermione, but I just realized I didn't pick out anything for the dance." Ginny sat on my bed out of breath.  
  
"Oh dear, here, I have a few things you might be able to fit into." I said opening drawers left to right, "Do you mind zipping up my dress though?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I had a long Red sequenced dress. My shoes were a bit casual but the shade of red my dress was so it was hard to tell. Professor McGonagal stopped by for a few seconds only to tell us that the dance was 10 minutes delayed. That gave us time to find out a dress for Ginny.  
  
Finally we found one. A dark purple velvet dress I had worn to my mum's best friends' wedding. It was the perfect size for Ginny. To our luck, we found it minutes before the dance started.  
  
"All set? Good...let's get to the dance!" I said grabbing Ginny out of the common room.  
  
Ron's Point of View  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on Ron?" Harry whispered as we looked around for girls for the 15th time.  
  
"Dunno mate, maybe...maybe we are early."  
  
"Then that would mean every boy in this school is also early, am I right?"  
  
"Okay, okay, okay you have a point. Wha...wait! Look Harry, there are the girls!" I said pointing to the hall outside of the Great Hall doors.  
  
They looked more like a mob. Every girl came walking towards the doors, it was obvious the teachers had planned it to be this way.  
  
Harry was standing on his toes, searching for Ginny. I was doing the same, except it was Hermione I had my eyes out for.  
  
All the boys (after they saw their dates) ran towards them. They obviously couldn't wait.  
  
"Look! There they are!" Harry said starting to run.  
  
"Not running again!!"  
  
We dashed...or rather Harry dashed, I sort of limped along to Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Hermione! You look absolutely amazing!" I smiled taking her hand.  
  
"Thank you handsome." She smiled back.  
  
We turned to see Harry and Ginny running to the dance floor.  
  
"I swear they have way too much energy." Hermione said as we made our way to the refreshment table.  
  
"I'm with you there."  
  
Our conversation was cut as Professor Dumbledore started speaking near the Teacher's Table.  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the first Hogwarts Midnight Dance. I want to thank you all for coming. We have only 2 rules for tonight." I could hear everyone take a deep breath as Dumbledore said those words, "The first rule is for the gentlemen: Make sure your date has a brilliant time. The second rule is for the ladies: Don't take any slack from your date."  
  
Everyone laughed and cheered as Dumbledore winked and smiled at all of us. He wasn't finished.  
  
"I have had a few requests to have a King and Queen of this dance. Now I am respecting this and I have set up a voting stand over near the corner of the Great Hall. This voting box will allow you to have one vote and one vote only. The cards you write on keep only your first pick. So think carefully about whom you choose. That is all, have a wonderful time and let the dance begin!"  
  
Cheers, laughter, and whistling rang through the halls. Some people rushed to the voting box, others started dancing to the Rock music that was playing through invisible speakers in the air.  
  
I turned back to Hermione whose face was joyful.  
  
"RON! Come on let's vote before the line gets any longer." Harry said dragging me forward.  
  
Hermione laughed and went over to talk to Ginny.  
  
Hermione's Point of View  
  
"So, how is the dance so far?"  
  
"Oh I think it's wonderful, thanks for letting me borrow the dress! I completely forgot about getting something ready when Harry and I went for a walk."  
  
"It's no problem! I wonder whose going to be King and Queen I can't wait to find out!"  
  
"Yeah! Me neither, Professor Dumbledore said once everyone has voted he's coming back in to count the votes and announce the winners."  
  
"Is there a prize or anything?" I asked excitedly.  
  
"Um, oh yeah! Dumbledore said You'll get crowned King and Queen, you get a requested dance any song you want, and you get a 'One Day Off' pass." Ginny smiled.  
  
"A 'One Day Off' pass...what's that?"  
  
"Oh it's great! You get a day off of school! Just lounging around! You don't even have to make up your work the next day!"  
  
"That's more like torture!" I said as my eyes grew wide.  
  
"Well then, if you win, give it to me!"  
  
"I'll be happy to!"  
  
Harry and Ron came back and they told us we could go vote too.  
  
We were obviously the last to vote because right when we were done Professor Dumbledore came in, took the voting box, and went up to the Teacher's Table.  
  
"Hello again students, the dance will continue but first I am happy to say I get to announce the King and Queen of this dance." Everyone had a smile on their face as Dumbledore counted the votes, "Okay, the King of the first Hogwarts dance is......... Ron Weasly!"  
  
Everyone turned to Ron. He blushed madly and made his way to the front where Dumbledore was.  
  
"Now then, the Queen of the first Hogwarts dance us.........Hermione Granger!"  
  
Ginny pushed me forward, "Go mione! You won! Don't forget my 'One Day Off' Pass!!"  
  
I went up nervous as ever and stood next to Ron and Dumbledore placed the jeweled crown on my head, then Ron's.  
  
"Congratulations Granger and Weasly. Have you decided on what song you'd like to dance to?"  
  
I whispered in Ron's ear and he nodded, "We'd like to dance to 'Thorns Of Passion' please"  
  
"Of course!" Dumbledore said as he shot his wand out and said, "Playoso Thorns Of Passion!"  
  
Immediately the song we wanted started playing and everyone ran to the dance floor. The candles dimmed so the room was misty Golden. I rapped my arms around Ron's neck. Dumbledore left the platform.  
  
Ron leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I love you Hermione, and I will forever."  
  
"Is that a promise?" I asked as we slowly danced.  
  
"That's a promise." He kissed me on my forehead and I put my head on my shoulder.  
  
"Love you too..." I whispered in his ear.  
  
I took in everything that has happened and that is left to come. Love is life, and life is definitely hard.  
  
The End  
  
...for now... 


End file.
